Twin's Together
by noname32
Summary: Clark and Samantha are fraternal twins, and they are just trying to get through their teen year. Please review!
1. Prologue

I do not own Smallville, or any of the characters besides Samantha.

Prologue

October 19, 1992

A meteor shower rains down in Smallville, Kansas. Jonathan and Martha Kent, a childless couple is returning to their farm when their truck is run off the road by falling meteors. When they awake from the crash they see a small boy walking towards them and a small girl standing in the distance. The Kents find the children's spaceship, which fell undiscovered during the meteor shower. Since they are unable to have their own children, they decide to adopt the boy and the girl and keep their origins a secret.

_Back at the farm later that night_

"What should we name them?" Martha said to her husband, while both were sitting at the table in the kitchen watching the two children sleep on the couch.

"If I had a daughter I wanted to name her Samantha." Jonathan told his wife.

"You never told me that." Martha said in a surprised voice.

"Well I think that name is sweet, and she looks like a Samantha, with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Don't you think?"

"Yes I do, we can name her, Samantha Leah Kent. Do you like that?"

"Yes Martha I like that, its perfect." Jonathan said "Know what about that little boy, we should name him?"

"Clark, I like that name. It describes him so well with the brown hair and blue eyes" Martha said looking at the little boy then turning back to Jonathan.

"Clark Joseph Kent, what about that do you like that?" Jonathan asked his wife.

"Yes I like that a lot. Wow I can't believe we have two children now, just yesterday it was you and me, now there are four of us." Maratha said "How old do you think they are? We have to pick a birthday date for them too."

"Well they look like Clark and Samantha are fraternal twins and about two year old at the most. So they must have been born in 1990." Jonathan said

"Yes they do look about two, and they do look like twins too. We need to pick a date for them, How about sometime in the month of May?" Martha asked.

"May 16, what about that day?" Jonathan asked his wife.

"Sure, May 16, 1990, Samantha and Clark Kent were born. Wow, this is so different, having these two new little lives to take care of." Martha said in a confident voice.

"One thing." Jonathan said

"Yes"

"I want Clark to be born first, I want him to be the big brother, you know what I mean, and He can be the big brother who will protect his little sister." Jonathan asked his wife, not knowing what kind of answer to expect.

"Sure sweetie, Clark can be first so we will say Clark and Samantha instead."

"Thank you" Jonathan said.

"We do need to get clothes, toys, and beds soon for Clark and Samantha." Martha said in a concerned voice.

"Yes we will have to get those things very soon." Jonathan said to his wife while he got up from his chair and kissed her on the cheek, and walked up stairs to go get blankets and pillow for Martha and him to sleep in the living room next to their new children.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is another Chapter, let me how you like this story please review.

Chapter 1

To begin Clark and Samantha, are now age fifteen, and starting their sophomore year at Smallville High. Clark has the power of speed and strength, Samantha (Sam for short) has only speed. (No heat or x-ray vision, or red K yet.) Samantha has the normally personality of most fifteen year old girls. The only thing on her mind is fashion, boys, and fun. Sam & Clark are outgoing, smart, and competitive. Clark is dorky, and just wants to be cool. (Also Clark & Sam don't know about the kryptonite or there origins, Just like season one, somewhat.)

The Kent's house is a two story house and has three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, then on the first floor there is a kitchen, living room, dinning room, and a laundry room. Clark and Samantha's rooms are across from each other and Martha and Jonathan room is across from the bathroom.

Martha and Jonathan get up at 5:30am, Martha gets breakfast ready, and Jonathan starts the chores on the farm, they let Clark and Samantha sleep till 6am. Clark and Samantha must do there chores either before school, if they have time, or after school. Most of the time Samantha does them after so she doesn't have to get to dirty in the morning. Clark he doesn't care, whenever he has time in the morning he will try to do them, but if he doesn't have time he will do them after school.

(A/n: sorry about the wait, along with the story.)

September 3, 2005

6:00am

"Beep beep beep beep," the sound of Samantha Kent's alarm goes off. She hits the alarm like every morning, and gets up to start her day. Samantha gets her towel, robe, and other necessities for going to take her shower. She walks out her door and notices that Clark's door is open; she stands there for a minute then jogs down the hallway to the bathroom door, she start to pound on the door.

"Clark, if you use all the hot water I will kill you" Samantha shouted.

Hearing nothing Samantha just waited, and then 5 minutes later Clark opened the door with a big smile on his face, behind him came puffs and puffs of steam out of the bathroom.

"That was such a nice shower, felt so nice and warm." Clark smiled at Samantha and said "I hope that you like icy water." Clark said and walked down the hall to his room.

"Oh thanks, don't worry you will pay for it" Samantha said in a low voice.

Clark and Samantha are always fighting for the hot water in the shower.

Samantha got a 5 minute shower, and went to her room; she got dressed in her new jeans, old tennis shoes, and her new striped tan polo with a, denim jean jack and her badge tote purse. She never liked to carry a backpack.

Samantha was heading downstairs when she saw Clark wearing a pair of jeans, red flannel shirt and his red backpack he carried every year.

"Wow" Samantha said to Clark who was sitting there at his computer. (Clark and Samantha had their own computer, a birthday and Christmas present.)

"What" Clark Asked?

"Nothing, I just can't believe you're dressing like that for the first day of school." Samantha said

"Whats the big deal? Its only school." Clark said to Samantha paying no attention to her anymore.

Then Samantha continued her way downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Martha,

"Don't you look nice for you first day of school,"

"Thanks mom. It's a must to look nice for the first day."

"Well I made pancakes for breakfast would you like some?" Martha asked Samantha.

"Sure, I have to eat and then get going it already going on 7 bus will be here at 7:20."

"Where is your brother?" Martha looked at the steps then shouted "CLARK KENT YOUR GONNA BE LATE."

A minute later Clark was at the table right next to Samantha. Then Jonathan came in the door, and asked.

"Hello my family, Is everybody ready for school?"

"Yes" Samantha said

"Sure" Clark said

"Well your bus will be here in 5 minutes, you two better get a move on." Jonathan said

Samantha and Clark hugged and kissed their parents, got there thing and walk out to the road when the saw a yellow bus ride right past.

"Great we missed it," Samantha shouted

"Well lucky for us we have super speed; do you want to make a bet Sam?" Clark asked, knowing Samantha wouldn't say no.

"Sure, let me guess 5 dollars to the first person at school?"

"Yea, so is it a bet?"

"Yes it's a bet. On 3, ok" Sam told Clark

"1, 2," Clark said

"3" Sam said

Then Clark and Sam speeded over to school. From the window of the kitchen Jonathan and Martha watched their children make the bet.

"Well school starts and betting season is on." Jonathan said to his wife and laughed.

"Yes, what will we do with those two; I heard them fighting over water again. Very funny to listen too, you know that." Martha said to her husband.

Jonathan laughed and then hugged his wife and kissed her.

A/n: Still alot to come, orgins red k just let me know what you think.


End file.
